Manipuler ou etre manipuler
by yaonne
Summary: Comment réagit Sanzo devant un Hakkai entreprenant...


Voilà, c'est ma première fan fic Yaoi. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment. Le titre est peut être pas extraordinaire mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux, je m'en excuse par avance, si vous proposez autre chose, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions. Cette histoire met en scène un couple qui n'est pas souvent exploité qui est celui de Sanzo et Hakkai. Je lit beaucoup de fic ou les couples sont GojyoxHakkai, SanzoxGojyo ou SanzoxGoku, j'adore je dit pas le contraire mais j'ai voulut sortir du lot alors voilà je vous présente « Manipuler ou être manipulé » en espérant que vous aimerez. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Couple : Hakkai x Sanzo

MANIPULER OU ETRE MANIPULE

Comme à leur habitude Sanzo et son groupe sont toujours assaillit par des monstres. Ceux-ci sont particulièrement collants et tenaces. Contrairement à d'habitude ils ont beaucoup de mal à s'en débarrasser. Goku toujours plein de punch se jette à corps perdu dans la bataille le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Gojyo lui manie son arme avec brio et technique et envoi valdingué tous ces opposants, Sanzo lui tirait sans arrêt avec son flingue en rechargeant le barillet dès que celui-ci était vide. Quand à Hakkai il se contentait à envoyer des flux d'énergie en direction de ses ennemis. C'est alors qu'un monstre sortit de nulle part et fonça droit sur Sanzo pour l'attaquer, Hakkai fut le seul à l'avoir vu. Il essaya de prévenir son ami mais en vain, il n'entendait rien, alors il couru dans sa direction et le plaqua au sol pour lui éviter d'être toucher par l'attaque du monstre. Ce dernier fut détruit par Gojyo.

« C'était moins une un peu plus et t'y passais. »

Après ces mots il repartit à l'assaut des autres. Hakkai avait encore la tête posé sur le torse du bonze. Pour savoir si son ami allait bien, il leva les yeux et lui fit son sourire. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et, dans le genre incompréhensible, un éclair traversa l'esprit d'Hakkai. Une force inconnu l'obligeai à s'approcher de Sanzo, lentement. Le bonze le regarda d'une façon bizarre mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'impressionner l'ancien humain. Il continua son approche, mais au moment où les lèvres allaient s'effleurer, le bonze poussa violemment Hakkai qui se retrouva dos au sol. Le bonze se releva en vitesse sans dire un mot ni même le regarda, il repartit à l'attaque. Hakkai quand à lui resta au sol, les yeux égarés, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête. Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de lui voler un baiser c'était manifesté à lui de cette façon.

Sanzo qui trouva que le combat traînait en longueur, décida d'utiliser les grands moyens, et commença son incantation afin de faire appel aux pouvoir de son sutra. Les monstres sont, par conséquent, vite expédié en enfer.

« Décidément, c'est toujours aussi efficace ! dit Goku en étirant les bras. »

« Oui, toujours ! Dépêchez-vous on reprend la route ! »

Gojyo qui voyait que Hakkai ne s'était toujours pas décidé à se lever, se dirigea vers lui. Il se pencha et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Bah alors Hakkai, tu dors ou quoi ? C'est fini, tu peux te lever, tu sais. »

« Ah oui ! J'arrive. »

Hakkai se redressa enfin et il nettoya ses vêtements plein de poussières. Il regarda en direction de Sanzo qui venait juste de baffer le singe à l'aide de son baffeur, et qui continuait de le disputer. Hakkai détourna le regard, plongea sa tête dans sa main, comme si il avait un début de migraine. Il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le prit par surprise. C'était celle de Gojyo.

« Hé Hakkai t'es avec nous ? »

« Oui, t'inquiète pas ! »

« Allez, viens faut y aller ou Sanzo va encore se mettre en colère. »

« Ouais, j'arrive ! »

Hakkai songeur rejoignit ses trois compagnons, tous montèrent dans la jeep et les voilà repartit vers le grand Ouest. Dans la voiture Gojyo et Goku se disputent, on perd pas les mauvaises habitudes, Sanzo méga énervé leurs assènent des coups de baffeur pour les calmer et se mêlent donc à la dispute. Pendant ce temps, Hakkai, plongé dans ses songes, malgré qu'il est au volant, repense à cette scène qui s'est déroulé pendant le combat. Il continuait de s'interroger sur ce qu'il lui avait prit. Pourquoi alors ce n'était pas du tout le moment propice à ça, alors pourquoi ? Quel est cet étrange sentiment qui lui serre le cœur. Il fut extirper de ses pensées quand la voix suave du bonze lui demanda d'accélérer. Sa voix lui fit ressentir un frisson qui lui parcoura le corps de la tête au pied. N'ayant pas obéit à son ordre d'aller plus vite, Sanzo posa sa main sur le bras de l'ancien, ce qui surpris ce dernier. Le fait qu'il le touche le rendait tout chose.

« Hakkai, est-ce que tu m'as entendu, accélère je ne supporte plus les deux énergumènes de derrière. »

« Oui, excuse moi. »

Hakkai se mit à accélérer, mais sentit que la main de Sanzo ne lui avait pas lâcher le bras. Quand ils s'en rendent compte tous les deux, ils se fixèrent un court instant, mais Sanzo retira sa main aussitôt, puis détourna le regard à l'opposé de la place conducteur afin de ne pas croiser le regard avec l'ancien humain. Hakkai aurait tout donné pour savoir ce que pensait Sanzo en ce moment, est ce qu'il lui en voulait pour ce qui a faillit se passer, tout à l'heure ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi ne pas oser le regarder. Cette ambiance resta la même jusqu'à ce que Goku s'appuie sur les épaules du bonze en pointant du doigt à l'horizon une ville. Sanzo, grave en colère, se mit à rouer de coups le pauvre Goku, sous l'œil amusé de Gojyo qui était explosé de rire. Ne supportant pas le voir rire il commença à lui taper dessus à son tour. Ce fut comme ça jusqu'à la ville.

A présent, nos amis sont installé à l'auberge, afin de faire des économies, il faut prendre deux chambres de deux personnes. Ce soir tous le monde dort en couple. Bien évidemment, ça ne plait à personne. Comme d'habitude, Gojyo se farcit le singe et Hakkai et Sanzo seront ensemble dans la chambre. Hakkai fut très mal l'aise de cette décision, mais il savait pertinemment que pour rien au monde Sanzo ne voulait dormir dans la même chambre que Gojyo ou Goku. Alors, il n'avait pas le choix, pendant toute la soirée et tout la nuit, il devra affronter le regard du moine.

Maintenant ils sont dans la section restaurant de l'auberge. Goku s'empiffre tout en se disputant avec Gojyo qui, l'accuse de lui voler sa nourriture. Hakkai les regardent d'un air amusé, ce qui lui permet de penser à autre chose. Tous s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Sanzo se lever avec un air fatigué et colérique. Sans un mot il se dirigea en direction des chambres, Gojyo et Goku qui s'en fichait un peu reprirent leur disputes. Par contre Hakkai regardait le bonze s'éloigner avec un regard triste et inquiet en même temps, il redoutait le moment où il devra monté à son tour.

Le repas est fini et maintenant tout le monde au lit. Goku et Gojyo entrèrent dans leur chambre en disant bonne nuit à Hakkai qui leurs répondit par son sourire. Quand la porte se ferma, il perdu son sourire et arbora un air inquiet. En se dirigeant vers la chambre où Sanzo se trouvait déjà, il espérait que fatigué comme il en avait l'air il s'était déjà endormit. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il hésita avant de frapper, si il dormait il le réveillerai sûrement mais si il ne dormait pas, la politesse veut qu'on frappe avant d'entrer. La politesse l'emporta sur l'inquiétude, il frappa. Une voix lui répondu, l'invitant à entrer. Hakkai fut surpris, finalement il ne dormait pas. Il ouvrit la porte et entra, il constata que le bonze ne dormait pas, bien au contraire, il était près de la fenêtre qui était ouverte entrain de fumer une cigarette. Malgré que la fumée s'envolait vers la fenêtre, Sanzo lui posa une question étrange.

« Ah c'est toi ! La fumée ne dérange pas, j'espère ? »

« Non, pas du tout, t'en fait pas pour moi. »

Hakkai s'assit sur son lit et fut rejoint par Hakuryu qui se posa sur son épaule. Hakkai lui lança un sourire et commença à le caresser.

Apparemment, Sanzo avait oublier ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, ce qui rendit le sentiment de Hakkai mitigé, après tout, ce désir de lui voler ce baiser l'habitait toujours mais en même temps il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le bonze pousser un léger cri, celui ci venait de se coincer le doigt en refermant la fenêtre (quel maladroit XD). Hakkai se leva tout de suite et se dirigea vers le moine. Sanzo se tenait la main, il s'était fait une petite égratignure à un doigt. Hakkai lui prit la main regarda la blessure attentivement, puis, peut-être dans un excès de folie, mena le doigt blessé du bonze à ses lèvres. Sanzo retira sa main précipitamment laissant Hakkai dans ses rêves. Mais, très insistant, Hakkai s'approcha de Sanzo et rapprocha son visage de plus en plus de celui du moine. Une fois de plus il prit les devant et voulut lui voler ce baiser tant désiré. Sanzo le repoussa à nouveau.

« Hakkai, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu vas pas bien ? »

« Pardonne-moi Sanzo, je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Pardon. Pardon ! »

« Hakkai ! »

L'ancien humain leva la tête en direction du plafond en se tenant le cou comme si il avait l'intention de s'étrangler lui même.

« Oui, je dois être fou, je ne sais plus ce que je fais ! »

D'un coup Hakkai se retrouva plaquer contre le mur maintenu par les poignets par une forte pression. Sanzo venait de le maîtriser et de l'immobiliser. C'est alors que Sanzo déposa ses lèvres avec passion sur celle de l'ancien humain, qui resta figé par cette réaction inattendu de Sanzo. Hakkai sortit de sa léthargie en sentant la langue du bonze forcé la porte de ses lèvres. Hakkai qui se laissa faire, le laissa lui caresser la langue, tendrement. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent afin de pouvoir parler.

« Sanzo ? «

« Qu'est ce qui il y a ? »

« Je croyais que…pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé, je ne comprend pas. »

« Je déteste qu'on prenne les devant ou d'être manipulé. C'est moi qui mène les opérations. »

Sanzo scella de nouveau les lèvres de l'ancien avec les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer un seul mot. Il lui lâcha les poignets afin de passer les mains sous son T-shirt, entrant en contact avec sa peau, il sentit les bras d'Hakkai se resserrer autour de ses hanches. Il lui libéra les lèvres afin de les lui déposer sur la peau de son cou. Cette sensation fit libérer un gémissement de plaisir à l'ancien humain qui jeta la tête vers l'arrière afin que son cou soit totalement accessible aux lèvres enivrante de Sanzo. Hakkai sentit que le bonze l'attirait de plus en plus vers le lit le plus proche d'eux. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui, Sanzo retira le T-shirt de l'ancien humain. Il peut désormais parcourir son torse dans les moindres détails avec l'aide de ses mains et surtout de ses lèvres. Arrivé près du lit Sanzo exerça tous son poids sur Hakkai de façon à le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Les deux hommes sont allongés l'un sur l'autre, Sanzo sur Hakkai. Hakkai commença à retirer la robe de moine, puis très rapidement son T-shirt noir. Les voilà torse nu tous les deux, Sanzo pendant ce temps continuait de découvrir le corps de l'ancien humain. Hakkai lui caressa le dos, du cou vers le bas du dos. Sanzo lui, pendant que ses lèvres lui suçota le cou, ses mains commençait par lui caresser le torse descendant vers son pantalon. Il le déboutonna lentement de façon à pouvoir caresser cette endroit encore inexplorer, et fini par le lui enlevé. Ce vêtement va être très vite suivit par les autres. Conséquence évidente, les deux hommes sont nu de la tête aux pieds, mais afin de cacher leur nudité, ils sont sous les draps. Les caresses se font de plus en plus précises, plus délicates et donnent plus de plaisirs. Hakkai est comme un jouet entre les mains de son amants, Sanzo l'immobilise de nouveau en lui emprisonnant les poignets. C'est alors qu'Hakkai sentit une douleur fulgurante dans le creux de ses reins, il sentit que Sanzo entra en lui, de plus en plus profond dans son corps. Il poussa un cri de plaisirs en sentant les reins du bonze se pressé contre les siens. Il fit des mouvements de va et vient qui déclencha chez l'ancien humain des râles de hurlements, il tentait d'étouffer ses cris en se mordant les lèvres avec ses dents, mais Sanzo lui donnait tellement de plaisirs, que même avec toute la volonté du monde, Hakkai ne pouvait plus retenir ses hurlements. Il les laissa sortir sans retenu, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise que Sanzo exerçait sur ses poignets afin de se serrer d'avantage contre son amant, mais le bonze était tenace et ne le lâcha pas, afin de continuer ses va et vient sans être interrompu. Un ultime cri provenant des entrailles des deux amants mirent fin à leur ébats. Sanzo se libéra de Hakkai et épuisé se laissa tomber sur le torse de l'ancien humain. Leurs souffles étaient rapides, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à reprendre un rythme normal. Hakkai enserra le bonze après que celui-ci lui est libéré les mains.

« Pardonne-moi Sanzo, tu ne vas peut-être pas aimé ce qui va suivre ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Sanzo perplexe par les derniers mots de son amant, leva la tête pour croiser son regard d'émeraude. L'ancien humain lui adressa un sourire et dans un mouvement finement exécuté, Sanzo se retrouva allongé sur le lit avec Hakkai au-dessus de lui, toujours avec son sourire, les mains de chaque côté de son torse.

« Je sais que tu préfère mené le bal, mais maintenant c'est mon tour. »

« Hakkai… »

Hakkai ne laissa pas au bonze l'occasion de dire un mots de plus et lui scella les lèvres des siennes. C'est autour d'Hakkai de faire découvrir à Sanzo les délices d'une nuit de luxure et de délices. Il quitta les lèvres de Sanzo pour descendre vers la nuque, les mains pendant ce temps ne restait pas immobiles pour autant, elle continuait de découvrir les moindres détails du corps de son compagnon. Elles étaient affamées ,après cette privation insoutenable que l'ancien humain a ressentit toute la journée, il n'allait pas se priver alors que Sanzo est enfin à sa merci. L'ancien humain pouvait enfin assouvir son désir d'un contact ardent avec la peau de son amant, il était tellement impatient qu'il lui arrivé de mordre le bonze au niveau du cou. Pendant que Hakkai continuait son petit trafic, Sanzo lui ne resta pas statique, il n'aime pas être manipulé, alors il essaya de reprendre le court des choses mais malheureusement impossible, le bonze perd toutes ses forces aux profits du plaisir que Hakkai lui procure, incapable de faire quoique se soit, il s'abandonnait sous les caresses et les baisers de l'ancien humain. Ne pouvant faire que ça, il balada ses mains sur le corps d'Hakkai. Il lui saisit la tête fermement déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura à peine quelques secondes, il fut interrompu en sentant une douleur dans le bas du dos. Sanzo jeta la tête en arrière en réponse à cette douleur.

« Hakkai ! Aaaaah ! »

Hakkai n'écoutait même pas ce que lui disait le bonze, et commença à presser ses reins contre les siens. L'ancien humain commençait des mouvements de va et vient à son tour, de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus vite, ce qui déclencha chez Sanzo des hurlements de plaisirs. Contrairement à Hakkai il n'essayait même pas d'étouffer ses cris, de tous façon ça n'était pas nécessaire, en effet, c'est Hakkai qui s'en chargea. Il étouffait les cris du bonze en lui saisissant les lèvres. Hakkai mettait tous son cœur à l'ouvrage, et afin d'accentuer ses mouvements, l'ancien humain s'appuya sur le lit rendant ainsi ses mouvements encore plus puissant. Dans un ultime mouvement Hakkai se libéra de Sanzo puis enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou du bonze, ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle rapide de l'ancien humain, ce souffle brûlant et si agréable en même temps.

Les deux amants s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La nuit avait été le témoin de leurs sentiments et de leurs émotions intenses. Ils ont goûtés au plaisir charnel qu'offre ce sentiment si étrange qu'est l'amour. Se sont les rayons du soleil levant qui extirpa nos deux amoureux de leur sommeil. Hakkai qui avait la tête posée sur le torse de Sanzo ouvrit à moitié les yeux, ébloui par cette lueur intense.

« Oh non ! Il fait jour ! »

« Oui, il va falloir se lever. »

« Tu crois qu'on est obligé ? Pour ma part je suis bien comme ça. »

« Je ne te contredirai pas. »

« Alors restons encore un peu. »

Malheureusement, il faut se lever, si le saru et le kappa attendent trop longtemps seuls, non seulement ils vont se poser des questions mais ils sont capables de s'entre-tuer pour le petit déjeuner, donc mieux vaut les avoir à l'œil. Ils descendirent tous les deux comme si de rien n'était et pouvaient déjà entendre la dispute déjà entamée entre Goku et Gojyo. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la tête colérique de Sanzo.

« Tu sais ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir avec cette tête le matin, dit Gojyo en lui adressant un sourire. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma tête du matin… Elle te dit LA FERME. »

Sanzo asséna un coup de baffeur aux deux énergumènes, qui se frottait respectivement la nouvelle bosse ajouté à leur collection.

« Pourquoi tu me frappes j'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui a commencé, pleura Goku. »

« Non mais écouté le celui là, c'est lui le goinfre dans l'histoire. »

« QUOI ? Répète pour voir »

« Je vais me gêner. »

« Est ce que pour une fois on pourrai avoir le silence ! cria Sanzo en leur donnant un autre coup. »

Hakkai s'amusait devant cette scène, comme toujours et pour toujours, on a beau faire tous ce qu'on veut on ne les changera jamais. A présent, ils font leurs affaires, Gojyo et Goku, dans leur chambre, et Sanzo et Hakkai dans la leur.

« Si j'avais su que le petit déjeuner se passerai comme ça, je serai resté dans la chambre. »

« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurai pas du descendre, mais encore une fois tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

Sanzo se dirigea vers l'ancien humain, et le fit basculer sur son lit, se retrouvant nez à nez au-dessus de lui.

« La prochaine fois je t'écouterai. »

« La prochaine fois, on déjeunera dans la chambre. »

« L'idée me plait bien, VENDU ! »

Hakkai lança un sourire au bonze qui y répondit en lui saisissant les lèvres. L'ancien humain se dégagea pour lui rappeler qu'ils doivent reprendre la route.

Et oui malgré ça il faut continuer encore et toujours continuer, le voyage vers le grand ouest. Nos héros sont dans la jeep et pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, Goku et Gojyo se disputent encore. Afin de les calmer, Sanzo sort le baffeur et leur en donne un coup mais malheureusement ça ne les arrêtent pas.

« Bon cette fois j'abandonne. »

« Ah oui , c'est bien la première fois que ça t'arrive. »

« Il faut bien qui se fasse à l'idée que maintenant ils vont souvent dormir dans la même chambre et que par conséquent ils vont devoir se supporter d'avantages. Et au lieu de se disputer dans la voiture ils le feront dans la chambre, et la journée ils dormiront pendant le trajet. Donc je passe pour cette fois. »

« Et que crois-tu qu'il feront quand tu leur dira qu'ils vont dormir dans la même chambre ? »

« Ça, ça m'est égale car il s n'auront pas le choix, leur désirs, je m'en moque, se sont les miens qui me préoccupent. »

« Dois-je me sentir concerné ? »

« Evidemment ! »

FIN

Alors, alors ! Vous avez aimé ? Moi en tous cas je me suis bien amusé et décarcasser à la faire. Si y a des choses qui vous on pas plu dites moi, ça pourra m'aider pour les suivants, les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre qu'elles soient flatteuses ou pas, alors ne vous gênez pas, sans aller jusqu'à l'insulte, merci par avance !

Sur ce **JA NE** !


End file.
